Pups and Icee's Birthday Blues
Summary Just a little story for Icee's birthday It was on April 7th and I forgot to put it here ^^; Note: The incident that Tundra mentions is not when Icee protected Snowy from the Bear from Pups Save Icee- she was almost a teenager by then Characters Icee Tundra Cooper Andrew Sapphire (Icee's Mother) Bleu Noelle Jayla (Mentioned) Snowy (mentioned) Hunter Main 6 Pups (Rubble, Zuma, and Chase not mentioned) Princess (Mentioned) Ryder (Mentioned) Katie (Mentioned) Cali (Mentioned) Mr.Porter (Mentioned) Episode Today was Icee’s birthday, Icee was in her pup house, tears filled her eyes while the pups were playing a game of Pup Pup Boogie, Tundra and Skye were head to head- both at the same score, then it was time for the tail spin, both pups got on their tails and spun around quickly, the pups looked at the screen- turns out….It was a tie ' ' “A tie? I totally beat you Tundra!” Skye playfully protested, Tundra smirked and giggled- “Ha! No way Skye, I was the one who beat you!” Tundra barked playfully, she quickly looked around and saw that Icee was missing, “she was there a few minutes ago- where could she be?” The Husky thought to herself- leaving a worried look on her face, Skye looked at Tundra with a confused face. “Tundra? What’s wrong?” Skye finally spoke up, tilting her head. “Have you seen Icee anywhere? She was right there a few minutes ago…” Tundra looked at Skye with worry. “Uhhhh- no not recently…”, Skye muttered in worry for both Tundra and Icee. “Do you think she was upset ‘cause she wanted to play…?” Cooper said as he walked up to the girls. “No I don’t think so...let’s go check her pup house to be sure…” Rocky piped in, the pups nodded in agreement and went down the elevator to check Icee’s pup house to see if she’s there, Only to hear to what sounded like crying coming from her pup house. ' ' “Icee? Sis? You okay in there…?” Tundra asked with a worried tone, “Why is she crying?” the pup thought to herself again- Icee finally stopped crying and opened the door with tears in her eyes. “No...I’m not okay…” Icee said- ears pinned and tail drooped behind her. “Care to tell us what’s wrong Iceberg…?” Andrew said worriedly as he put his paw on her shoulder and cause her to blush slightly. “I’m crying cause...it’s my birthday…” Icee mumbled to herself, causing heads to tilt. “Huh?” Marshall said confused. “It’s my birthday…” Icee mumbled again- Tundra patted her sister on her back “Icee you need to speak up…” Tundra said to the younger Husky, Icee couldn’t take it anymore- she yelled in aggravation.“IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” ' ' This caused the pups to worry more- why exactly was she crying about birthday? Skye and Tundra couldn’t help but give the pup nuzzles and hugs, they didn’t know why she was sad about her birthday, but they wanted her to be okay. “Icee...why are you crying about your birthday…?” Tundra felt hesitant to ask at first- knowing how she could be if she was angered due to that incident, Icee looked at the pups for a minute- then walked out of her pup house, she turned to the pups and sat down- taking a deep breath in the progress. Bleu was behind a bush- he looked at the pups and Icee, smirking evilly. “It’s because...of the incident…” Icee looked towards the sky as the sky turned white, showing a forest like scenery ' ' “It was April 7th- me, my brother, my mother and sister were strolling in the woods, my mother had my sister on her back- she wasn’t able to walk by that time” ' ' “C’mon Ma!” a younger pup that looked much like Icee urged the wolf. “Okay okay Icee we’re just heading back home, what’s got you in a rush?” Sapphire chuckled at the younger puppy- Bleu quickly tackled Icee and spoke towards his mother “It’s because she’s not strong enough to fend for herself!” Bleu snickered- only to get a soul melting glare from both Icee and Sapphire “BLEU” Sapphire responded sternly, causing the pups’ tail to tuck between his legs and ears pin down. “Y-Yes mama…?” Bleu responded with his back turned- afraid of what would happen next. “First, your sister is as strong as you...Second, get off of your sister- NOW…” The wolf responded sternly again- With that the tan husky hopped off of his sister and they continued walking. ' ' “Turns out...we were being followed…” ' ' All was going well until they heard a twig break the pups and their mother stopped, scooping up her pups and putting them on her back along with Snowy. “...we’re not alone pups…” Sapphire growled as she got into her attack stance- quickly she saw the figure run behind her and point a weapon towards them- Sapphire backing away while growling viciously. “Now stay still mutt...I just want to take you to the zoo and your pups to the pound… and if you don’t cooperate… well you’ll know what will happen….” the man aimed his gun towards the mother and her pups, making Sapphire anxious. “Icee, Bleu….take Snowy and run…” the wolf finally spoke up. “What? Ma what are you-” Icee questioned before she was stopped by her mothers voice. “Didn’t you hear me? I said RUN!” With that being said the pups took Snowy and ran off- leaving Sapphire to defend herself, the man took his gun and shot at the wolf- he meant to miss- he didn’t want the mother dead, Icee heard the noise and ran faster, she tripped and fell towards some rocks and trees- losing the path that Bleu and Snowy were on, the man quickly caught up with the two and picked them up- both Icee and Sapphire saw this and cried “Bleu! Snowy! NO!” the two yelled, Icee could hear her brother say “this is all your fault…” she cried into her paws, she wanted her siblings back, Icee heard another loud sound, then she quickly limped off and her mother kept searching for her baby, soon the sky turned white again and soon they were back in present day. ' ' “Oh...Icee…” Tundra brung her sister into a hug- tears forming in her eyes, as well as the pups, they joined in on the hug and soon Bleu walked out of the bush, tears formed in his eyes...this is a shocker for the others, especially Icee. “B-Bleu…? What are you doing here?” Icee questioned the tan husky, he couldn’t say anything so he hugged her tightly, Icee was in shock- along with the other pups. “Icee...I feel the same way...but don’t take this too seriously… I just miss Mom and Snowy...and to be honest- I’ve missed you too…” Bleu said with a pool of tears coming from his eyes- breaking the hug from his sister and walking off. “And Have a Happy Birthday…” Those were his final words from him for now- walking towards Jayla and Noelle, she could hear Noelle say “Can we read and play draw when we get back? Pleeeeeaaase?”. Icee giggled at the sight and felt something change in Bleu- but she couldn’t put her paw on it. The pups and Ryder went over to Mr.Porters bringing Princess, Katie, and Cali with them to celebrate- Icee was actually feeling better about her birthday, she blew out the candles, played games, danced, ate dog friendly foods, and most importantly, had fun with her friends, especially her sister and Andrew- she stopped for a minute to look at Bleu, Jayla, and Noelle pass by, she felt that same way again with Bleu, she finally figured it out, she realized that maybe...Bleu didn’t hate her...she smiled and turned towards the screen waving goodbye at it before the screen turned black “Today’s moral is- that to never hate something or someone that you’ll tend to love later on! See ya later!” she said as streamers and balloons flew across the screen then soon fading to black